


Like Ships in the Night

by bristow



Series: Like Ships in the Night [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bristow/pseuds/bristow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amy Pond first met the Doctor, she thought her life had changed for good. That's before she went to America... Ghosts, demons, Masters and Hunters. Now Amy's life is changing for good, one way or another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Doesn't Look Vegas

"This doesn't look like Vegas." Amy Pond complained for the tenth time as she stood with her hands on her hips, surveying the Doctor with an evil glare.  
"Yes, yes, I know." He said, without even looking at her as he tinkered with the TARDIS console. Amy sighed. What was the point of surveying someone with an evil glare if they didn't even look at you?  
"I mean, have you even seen outside yet?" She demanded, stalking over to the TARDIS doors and flinging one open with a bang, "Not Vegas! It's, it's," she said, waving her hands out the door, "Well, not Vegas!" She finished, slamming it shut in disgust as she stalked back over to the console where the Doctor still didn't look at her. "And have you seen my dress?" the Doctor sighed and glanced at Amy.  
"Yes, I know," he said patiently, "Not Vegas, lovely Vegas dress for Vegas purposes. Too nice for... Not Vegas. See, I just don't understand." He said, standing up from his tinkering position and scratching his head, "She's never done this before."  
"What took a wrong turn?" Amy asked, leaning against the console, "Figures. The only time I wanted to actually go somewhere... She takes a wrong turn."  
"No it can't be," the Doctor said looking at Amy in alarm, "She can't have taken a wrong turn. Could she?" Amy rolled her eyes at the doctor.  
"Anything's possible." The Doctor nodded.  
"True, I mean she's a woman after all. Still," he knelt back down and stroked the TARDIS like it was some precious cat, "Something doesn't feel right."  
"Fine, well, where are we then?"  
"Kansas, I'd say."  
"Kansas?" Amy repeated, squinting at the Doctor, "So, if I go outside I'm not gonna be swept up by a giant tornado and land on some witch am I?"  
"Don't be ridiculous," the Doctor said snickering, "That's just a fairy tale. Anyway, she wasn't that wicked. She just had an unfortunate skin condition."  
"Right... and I suppose Dorothy?"  
"Nasty little child," the Doctor replied, standing up again, "And don't even get me started on the dog." Amy couldn't help but smile.  
"Come on then," she said, pushing herself up off the console and indicating with her head to the doors, "Let's check Kansas out. It's not Vegas... But still."  
"You go on," the Doctor replied, "I just want to check out a few things."  
"Fine, but don't be long. Don't want to get lost out there." Amy smiled at the Doctor as she walked out of the TARDIS.  
"And Amy," she turned around as she opened the door leading out to the great Kansas beyond, "Don't get into any trouble." Amy grinned.  
"Do I ever?" She asked, glancing at the Doctor as he roll his eyes and sighed as she shut the doors to the TARDIS. She squinted as she surveyed the bright landscape before her. Miles and miles of farm land stretched out before her and a few red farm houses dotted the landscape. Amy looked left and right before heading to the nearest red roof that sat on a hill in the distance, surrounded by tall corn fields and an open road running along it. There was no way she would go in, though it would be interesting to see what the resident farmers thought of her fancy little black sequined dress and ridiculously high heels showing up at their doorstep. She scrunched up her nose as she stepped into a hole in the ground, her heel making her teeter like a spinning top. She pulled her foot out and grimaced as her formally pristine black heel dripped bits of mud and who the heck knew what off every part.  
"Welcome to Kansas." She said shrugging to herself. She knelt down and took off both shoes, going barefoot the rest of the way. The field of corn approached sooner than she expected and glancing back, she could see the TARDIS standing like a lone sentry in the field behind. Only this sentry billowed smoke from its doors. "Now what?" She muttered  
"Hello, you lost?" Amy spun around. A small girl in a frilly pink dress stood before her, a doll with a matching dress clutched to her chest.  
"Hullo," Amy said smiling, "What a cute little dress."  
"Thanks," the girl replied smiling, "So's yours. You're not from around though, are you?"  
"How'd you guess?" Amy replied, smiling back.  
"My name's Dee."  
"Amy. Do you live around here?" The girl nodded, her blond pigtails bouncing.  
"Over there." She turned and pointed beyond the corn fields to where the little red roof sat. "Want to play with me?"  
"Sure. Your mum won't mind you playing with strangers then?"  
"No, she won't mind. How about you count to ten and I hide," Dee said with a look of excitement, "Then you come and get me. Ok?" Amy nodded and smiled covering her eyes with her hands in an exasperated gesture.  
"One," she said loudly, "Two." She waited until she heard little feet running away with a giggle in the direction of the corn fields, before she uncovered her eyes. She glanced back at the TARDIS. No smoke billowed anymore, only small tendrils of grayish something drifted out of the doors. Only one round. She smiled as she turned around and ran into the field, leaving her shoes near the muddy hole. "Ready or not!" The corn was thicker than she expected and Amy slowed down as a large something hit her in the arm as she ran. Frowning Amy paused, looking up and around to find any sign of Dee and her matching doll. Nothing but corn in each direction. Amy plowed ahead.  
"Where are you?" She called, "Dee?" Amy ducked under a particularly large corn plant frowning as everything suddenly got dark. She looked up. The sky was still blue. Why was everything dark down here? A crow sounded off in the distance as Amy rushed ahead, a shiver running down her spine. "Dee, come on sweetie. It's getting dark." Amy pushed a leaf aside and found herself in a clearing of sorts, a homemade scarecrow standing guard in the middle. Amy walked slowly up to the scarecrow, looking around for Dee as she went. She surveyed the scarecrow up close. A raggedy brown coat hung loosely on its hay made shoulders and a pair of faded blue jeans and work boots were tied onto the bottom. An old hat sat on its head and its face was cast in shadows as it stared at the ground. Amy took a small step back from the scarecrow as another crow sounded, this time closer. Amy glanced up taking a deal breath to steady herself. "Come on, Pond." She said to herself, as she slowly turned around, "Get ahold of yourself. It's just a scarecrow. A creepy, badly dressed scarecrow who's now," Amy paused as she finished her slow circle around and faced the scarecrow, "Staring at you..." the scarecrow's face looked straight at Amy, a pair of hollow looking eyes and a slit of stitching for a mouth. Amy took a step back. "It was like that," she said inching further away, "It was always like that. Wasn't it?" Suddenly the scarecrow's mouth slowly twisted upwards, the black stitching coming apart to reveal a row of sparkling fangs. "This can't be real," Amy said breathing heavily, "It's all a dream. You're still in the TARDIS. This is all a dream." Amy stopped reversing and squeezed her eyes shut, holding her breath. "Count to five, then open." She breathed in deep and started counting, "One..." she slowly inched an eye open, "Two..." Amy's eyes cracked open. The scarecrow was no longer on his spot. It stood right in front of Amy, its mount fully open revealing row after row of fangs, its head tipping side to side as it looked at Amy with inquisitive eyes. Well, at least where its eyes should have been. "Three!" Amy spun around and ran straight into the corn, not caring which way she went. Her breaths came fast and hard as she plowed through the field, glancing behind her. She couldn't see the thing following her, but a piercing scream filled the air, pumping Amy with more adrenaline and more fear than could possibly be healthy. Amy's legs burned and her skin hurt as thing after thing hit her at full force, but she still didn't stop. She didn't dare. She could see the edge of the field ahead and Amy risked one last glance behind her before she ran straight into a pair of arms. She let off a scream and batted wildly, scratching anything she could lay her nails on.  
"Hey, hey! Stop that lady!" Amy paused her thrashing as a deep American voice startled her out of her panic. She glanced up, holding her breath as she met a pair of the most gorgeous eyes she'd even seen. She glanced down as she straightened herself up, not letting go to the strong arms she gripped onto for dear life. He was tall and looking back up, her breathing still coming fast; she saw he had dark hair to match his eyes. Tall, dark, with eyes that could bore a hole right into her... and cute too. Her breath caught as he opened his mouth... "What the Hell are you wearing?"


	2. Crow Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scarecrow that comes to life, a cocky American, a fight with a truck... all in a day's work.

Amy Pond’s whole body stiffened as the man looked at her like she was from another planet.  
“Excuse me?” She demanded, shoving him away as she straightened out her dress. What the Hell is she wearing? What the Hell is HE wearing!? Faded blue jeans with one to many holes to have been on purpose, a brown tee-shirt that showed his well-used muscles, a brown leather jacket that- Amy shook her head as he looked at her with amusement.   
“And what are you looking at?” She demanded, hands on hips, “Farm boy.”  
“Ouch,” He said, bending down and picking up a backpack that Amy hadn’t seen before, “That the best you got?” He swung it over his shoulder and started to walk away.  
“Where are you going?” Amy asked, gingerly stepping over something sharp on the ground to follow him. “Didn’t you see that thing?”  
“The only thing I saw was some crazy red-head in a black dress screaming for her life in a corn field. Oh, wait. That was you.”  
“Hey!” Amy ran smack into the man’s chest again as he turned abruptly around.  
“You do this a lot?” He asked, as he grabbed her waist to stop her from falling.  
“What? No!” Amy said pushing away from him again, and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Anything to stop from staring at him… or slapping him stupid. Never had she met a man that screamed both at the same time. He smiled and started to turn away again.  
“Anyway, it’s been fun-“  
“Are you bleeding?” Amy reached to stop him before he turned, staring as a slow stream of blood ran down the side of his face. She reached up and touched the spot. He followed her hand with his eyes and flinched as she touched it, and she started to pull her hand away. She quietly gasped as he caught her hand and held it in place.  
“It, l-looks bad,” She stammered looking anywhere except his eyes that were looking right at her, “What did you do?”  
“Had an argument with a truck.”  
“The truck won?” She asked, slowly pulling her hand out from under his. He grinned.  
“You should see the truck. And by the way, I’d stay out of that corn field if I were you.”  
“I thought you didn’t see anything?”  
“I didn’t say I did. It’s just farmers around here don’t like crazy red-heads trampling all over their corn, no matter how cute they are.” Amy rolled her eyes.  
“That the best you got?”  
“Sure looks like it.” He replied, backing slowly before turning around and walking away.  
“Hey!” Amy called, “I don’t know your name.”  
“Dean.” He replied, holding up a hand as he kept on walking, up and over the hill and into the sunset. Amy smiled. Dean. Why would it matter what his name was anyway? She was never going to see him again.   
“There you are!” Amy spun around to see the Doctor running toward her, his breathing coming hard and fast. He stopped in front her and grabbed her arms. “Are you ok? I heard you scream.”  
“I’m fine, Doctor.”   
“Are you sure? You’re bleeding.” Amy looked down as the Doctor held her hand in his.  
“Oh, no,” She said, staring at the small red spot, “That’s not mine.”  
“Not yours?” He repeated. “Amy do you have heat stroke?”  
“No! Do I look like I have heat stroke? Wait, don’t answer that. It’s not mine; it’s some guy’s that I met.”  
“Some guy’s…” The Doctor said staring at her like she was crazy. And only the second time today too. Amy shook her head and pulled her hand away, wiping it on her dress. “Never mind that. So what’s with the TARDIS then? All that smoke before?” The Doctor sighed as he glanced around them, to the corn fields and up the road.  
“I have no idea, and I don’t like it.”  
“Don’t like what? The smoke or Kansas?”  
“The first one, the smoke. Well, and Kansas too but at the moment the smoke. Well, and the fact that I don’t know mainly. You see? That’s the problem, me not knowing!”  
“Let me guess, you don’t like it?” The Doctor shook his head.  
“No, I don’t. But I do know one thing and it’s that the TARDIS didn’t take a wrong turn.”  
“Say what?” Amy asked, “Didn’t? Because this sure-“  
“Yes, yes,” The Doctor interrupted, “I know and I’m sorry! I’ll get you to Vegas, don’t worry! But you see, she brought us here for a reason.”  
“What reason?” Amy asked, crossing her arms, “It had better be a damn good one.”   
“Well…” He said, scratching his head and looking around, shrugging. Amy narrowed her eyes as he looked with confusion at her. “I don’t know,” He finally admitted, “But isn’t it exciting!”  
“Yeah, well maybe for you,” Amy said, “But that… that thing in there isn’t exciting!”   
“What thing?” The Doctor asked. Amy sighed. Back in the corn fields we go.  
“It was a scarecrow thingy,” She said refolding her arms, “That came alive. With fangs and no eyes.”  
“Really?” The Doctor asked, grinning, “Come on then!”  
“What? I’m not going back in there, no way. Did I mention that it moved? It moved, with fangs?”  
“Don’t worry my dear,” He said, winking as he removed his sonic screwdriver, “If it moves: I’ll sonic it! Come on!” He grabbed Amy’s hand and tugged her into the corn fields. Amy ducked as she and the Doctor navigated their way through the overgrown fields of corn, glancing up as the sky shone bright blue above her.   
“It’s not dark.” She murmured.  
“Of course not,” The Doctor said, “It gets dark later around here.” Amy shivered and gripped tighter onto the Doctor’s hand. After one last duck, they made it to the clearing where the scarecrow sat on its stake, face towards the ground. The Doctor dropped Amy’s hand as he stood before the scarecrow, sonicing it up and down. Amy stood behind him, rubbing her arms as shiver after shiver cascaded through her.  
“Be careful,” She said, stepping closer to the Doctor, “It, you know… moves.” The Doctor put on his glasses as he slowly circled the scarecrow.  
“Huh,” He said, bending down and sonicing it up and down again.  
“What?” Amy asked.  
“Nothing.” The screwdriver stopped its humming and the Doctor stared at it before rising and squinting at the scarecrow that stood still in its place, not moving an inch.  
“Come on,” Amy said, leveling her face with its unmoving one, “Now it’s gonna make a liar out of me, aren’t you?” Amy gasped as the scarecrow’s dangling arm flinched. “Did you see that?” She asked taking a small step back.  
“See what?” Amy tipped her head to the side and frowned as she stared at the unmoving scarecrow before her.   
“It moved.” The Doctor came to stand beside her.  
“Where?”  
“Right there!” She sighed exasperatedly, pointing at its arm. “It moved.” The Doctor frowned at the scarecrow, bending down and looking at it straight where its eyes should have been.  
“I don’t think it did Amy.”  
“What, now I’m imagining things too? First heat stroke, now hallucinations? What next, voices in my head?”  
“Calm down,” he said pocketing the screwdriver and facing Amy, “I’m not saying that. I’m just saying, maybe…” He glanced at the near fury in Amy’s eyes, “I’m not saying that.” He finished, taking hold of Amy’s arm and turning her towards the TARDIS, “Maybe it’s time for us to go.” Amy nodded and let him lead her back to the safety of the waiting TARDIS. “Besides, maybe it…” The Doctor let the sentence drop as the sky suddenly became dark overhead. He and Amy paused and slowly turned to one another, before facing behind them. The scarecrow was off its stake now, and faced the Doctor and Amy, row after row of glittering fangs, sparkling in the fading sun with what looked like blood dripping from them. “Moved.” The Doctor finished as the scarecrow cocked its head side to side, surveying the pair as its mouth got wider and wider.  
“I think we should run.” Amy whispered to the Doctor, as the scarecrow took a menacing step towards them. He nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off the approaching thing.  
“Or,” he said, his eyes suddenly darting to a place slightly behind the scarecrow, “We could duck.”  
“What-“ Amy’s question was abruptly cut off as the scarecrow leaned backwards giving off a chilling and blood curdling scream, the tip of what looked like a harpoon sticking out of its middle. Amy and the Doctor ducked their heads and covered their faces with their arms as a wave of shiny black, something like a force field, crashed against them, sending them to the ground. Amy gasped as the force stopped and the sky turned back to a bright blue almost as soon as it had disappeared. Bits of hay and black ashes rained down on them as she slowly removed her arms away from her eyes. The scarecrow had vanished, leaving only a burnt black patch on the ground where it had stood just moments before. A shadow cast over her as she fully removed her arms. Dean stood before her, his harpoon slung over his shoulder and that cocky grin that turned her insides to jelly as a rain of ashes landed on his jacket.  
“Told you not to come back in here.”


	3. All American Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy breathed a sigh of relief (or was it impatience?) at the sight of the tall American with the very cool harpoon standing there grinning at her. Ok, it was impatience.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief (or was it impatience?) at the sight of the tall American with the very cool harpoon standing there grinning at her. Ok, it was impatience.  
“Much good that did us.” She replied, glaring back up at him, “Why couldn’t you have told me what was in here?”  
“Would it have made much difference if I had?”  
“Probably not.” The Doctor murmured. Amy switched her glaring to him before elbowing him in the stomach.  
“And that’s enough from you, Doctor! I told you it moved, didn’t I? But did you listen to me? No!” She threw her hands up in the air before heaving herself up from the ground, tipping slightly when she stood up too fast. “And no more of that!” She said batting away Dean’s outstretched arm and stepping back slightly, crossing her arms and glaring at them both as the Doctor stood up, wiping bits of black, dirt and burnt corn from his jacket.  
“She always like this?” Dean asked the Doctor.  
“You have no idea.” He replied.  
“Shut up!” Amy snapped, “And what was that thing?”  
“What the scarecrow?” The Doctor asked, wincing as he picked a bit of blackish corn from his sleeve.  
“No, that bug over there.” Amy said rolling her eyes, “What else would I mean?”  
“You might not want to know that.” Dean replied letting his harpoon hang to the side, its tip touching the ground.   
“It just exploded! In a field, I almost died, it just exploded!” Amy said gripping her arms tighter to stop herself from shaking, “Why wouldn’t I want to know?”  
“Ok, take it easy,” Dean said holding out a hand in a surrender position, “I’m sorry. You have a right to know.” Amy nodded, clutching her arms, barely able to control the shivers that threatened to overwhelm her.  
“Would you, umm… excuse me for a minute?” The Doctor asked, “I’ll be right back.” Amy turned and caught his arm, shaking her head several times as he passed her.  
“Doctor, don’t go. Stay here, I can’t-“  
“Amy, it’s ok,” He said softly, taking her hand, “I’ll be right back, you’re safe now.” He glanced behind her at Dean before looking back at Amy, “Trust me?” Amy looked into his eyes and down at where he held her hand before nodding.  
“Just don’t be too long.” She whispered, giving a soft smile as he let go of her hand and rushed away.  
“You must be cold.” Dean said from behind her and Amy felt a sudden warmth as he gently placed his jacket around her shoulders. She grabbed both sides and pulled them closer together, turning slowly back around to face him.  
“Who are you?”  
“Dean Winchester.”  
“No I mean really. You have a harpoon and you just killed that… that thing, without even blinking once.” Amy pulled his jacket even closer around her as another shiver passed through her. Dean looked away, were the charred black spot on the ground stood. “What kind of a man can do that?” Dean looked back at Amy, an almost sad look in his eyes. He shrugged.  
“Maybe a desperate one.” Amy looked at him, right at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. Beyond the tough and cocky exterior, there was… she really had no clue. But it scared her.  
“You didn’t really have an argument with a truck did you?” Dean smiled.  
“Right then, miss me?” The Doctor asked, suddenly reappearing at Amy’s side, carrying a black cylinder in one hand and his 3D glasses in another, “Unless you want me to come back later?” He asked glancing at Amy in Dean’s jacket and at Dean and back to Amy again.  
“Don’t be silly,” Amy replied turning and facing the Doctor, “What’s that then?”  
“What these?” He asked, holding up his 3D glasses with pride.  
“No, that.” Amy pointed at the cylinder in his other hand.  
“Oh, that,” The Doctor said, sounding just slightly disappointed at not being able to show off his specs, “This is an anti-hologram projector.”  
“An anti-hologram projector?” Dean asked, coming to stand next to Amy. The Doctor nodded at Dean.  
“Basically it forces a hologram to reverse, or collapse on its self, ultimately cancelling itself out.”  
“Hologram? But I don’t understand, Doctor.” Amy said, “Are you saying that that thing was just a hologram?”  
“Not just a hologram, it’s a safe guard. It was placed here by someone to protect something, my guess that’s what brought the TARDIS here.”  
“Then how come Superman here got rid of it so easily?” Amy asked, indicating with her head to Dean.  
“I wouldn’t say easy-“  
“Oh please, you stabbed it with a steak knife.”  
“Steak knife?” Dean demanded, facing Amy, “Sweetheart, this is a state of the art-“  
“It’s a harpoon!” Amy said, crossing her arms and glaring at him, “Anyone could have-“  
“Anyone? Anyone?” Dean scoffed, pointing at Amy, “You were the scared one, Sweetheart.”  
“Ok,” The Doctor said, holding up a hand, “I think we’ve about covered everything. Amy? Man with harpoon?”  
“It’s Dean.” Dean said, without looking away from Amy’s glare.  
“Ok, Dean. Can we just focus here? Possibly deadly something hidden possibly in the ground. Well, maybe in the ground,” He said, scratching his head, “Could be-“  
“Ok, I think we really have covered it.” Dean said, finally turning to face the Doctor, “And I don’t care what you say Doctor- Doctor? What kind of a name is that? Doctor Who?”  
“Close enough.” Amy muttered.  
“Was I talking to you?” Dean demanded. Amy started to protest, but was silenced by Dean’s finger placed on her mouth. “Just don’t, lady.” He said, glancing with impatience at her, “I just don’t have the time, right now ok? Please?”   
“Fine.” Amy mumbled under his finger.  
“Thank-you,” Dean said, taking away his finger, “Now, 3D glasses?”  
“Oh, you noticed?” The Doctor asked, grinning.  
“Yeah, they’re sweet.” Dean replied, “Vintage?”  
“1962.”   
“That not’s possible.” Amy said, “How… wait, I don’t want to know.” She rubbed her eyes, “What are they for?”  
“Here, you look through them.” The Doctor said, handing the glasses at Amy which she gingerly took. The Doctor spun her around as she put them on pointing to where the charred black spot was. “Look there. You’ll be able to see the hologram, or what’s left of it anyway.” Amy frowned as she looked at the ground.  
“I don’t see anything.” She said,  
“What? That’s not possible.” The Doctor replied, talking the glasses away from Amy and putting them on, squinting as he stared at the ground.  
“Maybe because it’s not a hologram.” Dean said.  
“I agree.” Amy replied.  
“Why am I unsettled by that?”  
“Wait!” The Doctor said, “I see it.”  
“See what?” Amy asked, peering over his shoulder. “I don’t see anything.”  
“Not without these,” The Doctor replied, “It’s defiantly a hologram and…oh.” He said, tipping his head slightly to the side as he gripped his glasses in both hands.  
“What? What is it?” Amy asked, glancing at the Doctor, “Doctor?”  
“Well, it appears,” He paused, bending down slightly before straightening quickly back up, “Yes. I think it’s reforming.”  
“Reforming?” Dean asked.  
“Wait, wait,” Amy said, “It’s just a hologram right?” The Doctor shrugged and took off his glasses.  
“Doc? Answer the lady.” The Doctor looked at Dean before glancing at Amy.  
“Well, yes and…”  
“And what?” She demanded, glancing at the spot where the scarecrow/hologram had disappeared.  
“I honestly don’t know,” The Doctor admitted, “But I’m pretty sure we should leave before it wakes up again.”  
“I think we’re a bit late for that.” Dean said his and Amy’s eyes fixed on the ground. The black patch slowly transformed itself into a whirlwind like funnel, picking up stray pieces of ash from the surrounding ground, even from Dean’s jacket that Amy clung onto like a lifeline. Not a leaf stirred as the funnel picked up force, shaping itself without any help from the wind, into a figure of a woman. The figure remained faceless before suddenly the black mass shrunk into a smaller figure. After several more seconds of twirling, the whirlwind started to disappear, the features of a little girl and her matching doll appearing before their eyes.  
“Dee…” Amy whispered as the little girl turned her blue eyes toward her.  
“Hullo, Amy.” It said in a man’s voice. Amy frowned.  
“Now that isn’t right.” She glanced at the Doctor who glanced back at Amy while Dean stared at them both.  
“I tried to…” The voice said the mouth of the hologram opening and closing in an almost mechanical way, “You don’t belong here.”   
“What are you then?” The Doctor asked, “Why did you bring us here?” The hologram turned its head abruptly towards the Doctor.  
“I didn’t.” It said, this time the voice a little closer to a woman’s, “You shouldn’t be here.”  
“You didn’t bring us here?”   
“Doc,” Dean said, stepping closer to the Doctor, “Don’t you think we should-“  
“If you didn’t bring us here, then who did?” Amy asked. Dean glanced at her, frowning as Amy stared at the little girl. The hologram turned slowly towards Amy, the blue eyes of the girl blankly staring into her own.  
“You shouldn’t have asked that, Amy Pond.” Amy’s breath caught as the voice returned to that of the little girl that she’d first met. “None of you should have.” It turned back towards the Doctor.  
“Four times, Doctor. He will knock… one, two,” it said in a sing song voice, rocking slightly, “Buckle my shoe.”  
“Doctor?” Amy asked, gripping onto the Doctor’s hand, “What does she mean? Who’s he?”  
“I don’t know.” The Doctor said, shaking his head, “Tell me. Tell me!” He demanded at the hologram. It suddenly ceased it’s rocking, before turning its head towards Dean.  
“The hunted Winchester… Hunter no more.” Amy glanced at Dean who stared at the hologram, a grim look on his face. The hologram turned its face back towards the Doctor, the body of the little girl slowly turning into black, before only the head remained. “You all are the prey.” The head disappeared with a snap as a blinding light flashed into their eyes.


End file.
